<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proprietary Rights by imtoolazytothinkofausername</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682028">Proprietary Rights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername'>imtoolazytothinkofausername</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga), Ringu | The Ring - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtoolazytothinkofausername/pseuds/imtoolazytothinkofausername</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is not happy to find out that he might not be able to kill L.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proprietary Rights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: I do not own Death Note, the Ring, or any characters associated with those series. Relatively new to the Death Note fandom, so I’m not sure if I have a good grasp of the characters yet. Concrit welcome. Flames shall be used to cook enchiladas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light glared at the other man, who was carefully avoiding his eyes. The silence in the pent house was oppressive. It had been so even in the task force's headquarters, when L had told the task force the news. Even Matsuda hadn't been able to think of anything to say. </p><p>Three days ago, Ryuzaki had been called away to consult on a side case. Or it was supposed to be just a consultation. Likely not even worth his time. Now, it had the potential to derail the entire Kira investigation, and Light founds himself shaking with indignation and rage.  </p><p>"How could you be so stupid?" He asked. </p><p>L's eyes flickered to Light's and then back to the floor. "I needed to watch it. I'd agreed to help. If I'd neglected that avenue-" </p><p>"10 people have died after watching that tape!" </p><p>"-is Light-kun saying that were he in my shoes he would have ignored the tape entirely?" </p><p>"That's not the point!" Light roared. "The point is that you're in the middle of the Kira investigation! You were here first, and Kira's killed more people than this tape, so you have no right to let this thing kill you before we find Kira!" </p><p>Damn Ryuzaki! Couldn't he see how much he was needed here? Where his duties lay? Light had put everything he had into this game of cat and mouse between Kira and L. Light had anticipated the moment when he or someone under his control would kill the detective, when he could stand over L’s dying form and see the defeat in L’s eyes. And now L had ruined everything for a tape! He had tossed this case aside like Kira was just- </p><p>L lifted his wide eyes, and his gaze bore into Light, both knowingly and accusatory. "I am sure that should I die, Kira will be overjoyed." </p><p>"I don't...you..." Light stopped himself and took a deep breath, then continued in a clipped voice. "You are not going to die from a stupid VHS tape. We are going to find out what is happening and stop it. Then, if he wants to, Kira can kill you himself if he wants you dead so badly, understand?" </p><p>L blinked at him, then a slow smirk that Light wanted to punch away spread across his lips. "Of course, Light-kun."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>